The 76th Hunger Games, Lake of the Night
by Awakening Dawn
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and all of the other victors (including President Paylor) were found dead in their rooms and the new President, Nero has decreed that the Hunger Games will continue. 24 will go in 1 will go out let the 76th Hunger Games begin! SYOT open(Just need D 10 11 and 12 tribs!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is Awakening Dawn here just saying this is my first SYOT so please review and give some positive feedback (or some criticism!) you can find the tribute form on my profile so please fill it in and PM me it Thanks : )**

**Flynn Peterson POV D4**

14 year old Flynn yawned, he hated Sundays. It was the last day of the weekend, meaning soon he would be back in a classroom snoring as the teacher rambled on about the second rebellion and other useless things….. Flynn rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and hopped out of bed. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. The loud Capitol anthem blasted through the house, he sighed… the TV was on. Flynn hated the TV or the "Box of Death" as he liked to call it for numerous reasons. First was that all it ever showed was pictures and news that somebody important was dead or murdered. Second he could never get his dad Jacob, away from it. He would spend hours and hours of his time just watching it, only stopping to go to the toilet once or twice a day. Today was no different. His dad was up early as always, but instead of cooking his son breakfast as a good father would, he was sitting in front of the television, his eyes glazed. Flynn rolled his eyes in disgust and pulled the cornflakes out of the cupboard. After breakfast Flynn cleaned his bowl and headed up the stairs to his room. He was halfway up the stairs when a load gasp come from the TV room. 'What's wrong?' Flynn called down. There was no reply. Flynn cautiously headed down the stairs and into the TV room. His dad lay sitting on the lounge chair, foam bubbling from the corner of his mouth. 'What happened?' he asked, 'Th…at' his father stuttered pointing towards the television screen. The screen portrayed a woman's body covered in blood. Below the picture read the words, THE MOCKINGJAY IS DEAD. 'What?!' Flynn exclaimed 'how did this happen?' The image changed and showed seven more bodies, all as bloody as the first one. The words below read, ALL LIVING VICTORS AND PRESIDENT PAYLOR WERE ALL FOUND MURDERD IN THEIR RESPECTIVE ROOMS. VOTING FOR NEW PRESIDENT BEGINS TOMORROW. Flynn took a step back in shock… Katniss Everdeen his hero was dead! Flynn slowly walked up the stairs his brain not yet taking in the information he had just learned. Flynn walked weak-kneed into his room and collapsed on his bed. His brain tried hard to process the information as Flynn slowly fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

When Flynn rose from his bed the next morning the first thing he thought of was that the President and Katniss Everdeen were both dead. He headed downstairs to find a table full of breakfast. Standing next to the table was a man in a black suit, a man that was most definitely not his father. 'Welcome' the man said in a clipped tone 'eat quickly, the reaping is today.' 'What?' Flynn exclaimed, 'The New President, Nero has decreed that the glorious hunger games shall begin anew' the man replied, his voice laced with mockery. 'Which means you must go to the reaping in less than an hour or you will be executed' Flynn looked down at the food that had been prepared for him. He had lost his appetite.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter and hope you like it. Until next time Bye! (sorry its short, its just an intro)**

**REVIEW FOR COOKIES ;D**


	2. Reapings Part 1

**Hi Guys, here's the second chapter… Hope you like it and a special thanks to androidilenya for beta testing. THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE SUBMIT A TRIB AND REVIEW FOR COOKIES (: AD**

**Mairon Haladan POV District 1**

Mairon Haladan brought the mace down on the training dummy's head, crushing the thick plastic skull in single blow. One of his training partners, Will, laughed.

"Good job bro," he called encouragingly. "Next time, aim lower and try to split it in half!"

Mairon grinned. "Why don't I try it on you next?" he said as he lunged forward, swinging the mace down. The smile on his face was only half-joking.

Will sidestepped easily and grabbed a sword from the weapons rack. They sparred for a bit until both were too tired to continue. They ended up on their backs on the training mat, staring up at the ceiling, panting. After awhile, Marion lazily got to his feet, rubbing a new bruise on his shoulder, then swung his pack over his shoulder and started for the stairs.

"Um…. Dude…" Will interrupted. "We have to stay here… don't you remember? That stupid new president ordered that the Hunger Games are back on"

Well, that's interesting, Mairon thought. He had heard about the new president, but not that the Hunger Games were beginning again… He smirked, a plan already forming in his mind.

"The Hunger Games, huh? That sounds pretty fun." He flashed Will a smile and set his bag down again.

The tributes this year had better watch out. Marion Haladan was coming for them.

**-District 1 Amethyst "Amy" Morgan POV-**

"Reaping Day," Amethyst groaned. Damn it! She was expected to wear nice clothes, which - in her mind, at least - meant that she would look completely stupid. "Screw nice clothes," she said aloud, shaking her head. "I'm wearing the first thing I find in my drawer."

This turned out to be a plain gray shirt and some old ripped jeans that should have been thrown out long ago. But she didn't care what everyone else thought. If it bothered them that she wasn't wearing some stupid, frilly dress, then they could just deal.

She strode out the front door, only checking her reflection briefly in the mirror to make sure she didn't look as stupid as she thought. She did, of course, but that wasn't her problem. She walked briskly to the town square. As soon as the peacekeepers saw her, they took a blood sample and told her to wait with the other girls her age.

"What's up?" one of her best friends, Marble, asked.

"Not much," she replied. "Where are Bronze and Velvet?"

"Not sure but…" Marble was cut off as the Capitol anthem was blasted through some nearby speakers. A lady with pink hair walked up to the stage.

"Thank you, thank you," she said into the microphone, silencing the crowd instantly. The smile on her face was quite excited. "Today we will have the reaping for the 76th Hunger Games for little boys and girls aged from 12 to 18!" She stuck her hand inside a big metal pot in the centre of the stage. "Ladies first!"

She pulled her hand out and examined the slip of paper.

"Our tribute for the District One ladies is….. Amethyst Morgan!"

Amethyst felt a cold hand close around her heart as the peacekeepers led her to the stage. No. She couldn't be going into the Hunger Games - that was impossible. She couldn't win.

"Next is …. Jakob Sax-" The Escort stopped as a boy with long red hair tied back in a ponytail leaped to the stage, a wolf-like grin on his face.

"I volunteer!" he shouted out.

"Very well." The lady was clearly experienced with improvisation, as she showed no outward signs of surprise at the sudden outburst. "What is your name?"

"Mairon Haladan," he replied.

Amethyst suddenly felt very ill and, as the entire district - and all of Panem - looked on, she fell backwards in a faint.

**D2 Calix Cohen POV**  
Sixteen year old Calix Kane didn't quite realize how many peacekeepers there were in Panem until she became a national criminal.

She slipped around the corner, swiftly evading the peacekeeper that had been to try to follow her and pushed her way through a group of protesters that had gathered around Justice building.

"Justice! Justice!" they chanted at the peacekeepers that had formed a wall to stop them from breaking into the building.

Calix rolled her eyes at the chanting mob. She wasn't interested in politics, they hated the President Nero for bringing back the Hunger Games. To her, they didn't mean much. After all, what were the chances of her being chosen?

She briskly walked down the road to her house, casually ignoring the man trying to sell stickers with the words 'Justice' printed on them. She opened the front door to her house. Taking off her coat, she hung it on the hanger.

Her mother Vicle came down the stairs. "Hi Calix," she said, smiling. Calix returned the greeting but only half-heartedly, her mind focused on other things.

So blissfully ignorant, Calix thought, so blissfully….

**D2 Ash Silver POV**

Today, Ash thought, is officially the worst day of my life.

The Hunger Games had returned and instead of being nice his father had decided that he must volunteer. Which meant he was screwed.

And to top it all off, the living room was in utter chaos. Chairs were overturned and blood was everywhere. Last night his mother and father had had a fight. A big one.

Ash got dressed into his fancy grey suit and headed out for the reaping. After waiting in a line for an hour they finally took Ash's blood sample and told him to wait with the other children. The reaping began immediately, with the lady first showing a video about the second rebellion. Then they brought the reaping bowl to the stage. The lady put her hand in and pulled a slip of paper out.

"And our District Two warrior girl this year is… Calix Cohen." A girl with mousy brown hair who looked to be around Ash's age was led to the stage. She was afraid, Ash noticed, but was trying hard to conceal it.

"And for the boys…" She didn't get finish, as Ash ran up the steps of the stage.

"I volunteer!" Ash shouted, and before she could ask, he added, "My name is Ash. Ash Silver." The lady nodded and continued with the rest of the show.

His father caught his eye, a smile on his face. Ash looked away.

After it finished, as the crowds dispersed, the Peacekeepers led Calix and Ash to their new rooms and possibly their death.

Seventeen year old Bridget Albion despised her freckles. In fact, she hated them more than anything else in existence. Today she had decided to do something about them.

She poured some water into a beaker and set to work, fully concentrated on the details, not even pausing to go the bathroom.

Two hours later, Bridget finished the last touches of ingredients for her oil. She took a step back admiring her work. Now she thought…. time to test it! She outstretched her hand, reaching for the beaker….

Her door burst into flames giving Bridget such a fright that she dropped the beaker and two hours of hard work shattered to the floor.

The door fell off its hinges and from the smoke came Dorathea and Crispina, two of her sisters.

"What was that for?!" Bridget yelled at Dorothea who was the eldest of the two and had obviously talked Crispina (7 years) into coming along, so she wouldn't be on the receiving end of all the blame.

Dorathea shrugged "Well we were just going to test Frances' new experiment. You know how much she likes fire."

Bridget groaned…. so Frances had put them up to it, she realised angrily. Francis was her fifteen year old sister and was constantly bullying Bridget even though she was older.

"We're sorry" Crispina said in mockingly innocent voice.

"Sorry doesn't cut it" Bridget yelled "Get out now!"

Dorathea and Crispina took their chance and quickly redrew back to their rooms for sanctuary.

Bridget sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Someday Frances was going to pay. Karma was inevitable. (True story ;)

Her malicious thoughts were intercepted by the bell sounding from downstairs.

Strange…. she thought, recognising the sound of the emergency bell. It only rang in times of great distress. Last time it rang was because her Dad had been burnt alive. She pushed this thought from her mind and then remembered. Today was reaping day.

Today IS a good day, Calvex Coperdeen thought as he jumped out of bed. Little did he know of the fate soon to befall him.

He headed downstairs, only to be knocked over by Electro Ivory, his younger sister as she burst from her cousin Voltage's room, the anger clear in her face.

"What up Elly-Ivy?" he asked.

"Voltage won't give me back my doll!" she whined.

Calves rolled his eyes and headed downstairs.

Calvex sat down to his bowl of cornflakes. Chomping noisily he slurped down the last of the milk and stood up.

His Aunt Lena came from the bathroom dressed in her favourite dress.

"Quickly!" she said "Get your best clothes on, we are leaving for the reaping in five minutes".

Five minutes later his Aunt rushed Calves and the twins Tech and Dordin out the door and towards the Justice building.

After the blood sample he stood in the boys line and waited for it to begin.

The show started twenty minutes later, first showing a badly edited video about the rebellion and then a long, drawn out speech with information conveyed in dull monotone.

The lady stopped talking and reached into the large glass jar at the front of the stage and Calvex dozed off.

He was woken seconds later by an angry peacekeeper wielding a huge bludgeon.

"Move it kid," the guard said "Didn't you hear your name being called?"

Calvex was pushed roughly to the stage and stood next to a tall girl who looked about 16 was crying and calling her sisters who were crying even worse than her.

"Um excuse me." He asked one of the guards. "What happened?"

"You got reaped, that's what." He replied

Oh &%$# he thought, the impossible had happened.

He had been reaped.

**Thanks for reading, Bye AD ;)**


	3. Reapings Part 2

**Hope you like it XD. Review for cookies and umm yeah bye.**

**AD**

**Somewhere in the capitol- Flynn Peterson D4 POV  
**  
Flynn sighed in disbelief. In the past twelve hours he had been thrown into a sack, manhandled, thrown into the back of a truck and, to top it all off, he had been sleep deprived for the entire night.

Currently he was tied to a chair in darkness so complete that he was unable to see past the end of his nose.

There was a creak. He jerked his head up, searching in vain for the source of the noise. A voice rang out from the other side of the room. It may have been masculine.

"Welcome Flynn," the voice said, echoing in the darkness, "to the Capitol."

"The capitol?" Flynn asked, shocked. Of all the things he had expected, that was the last. "But that's, like, five hundred kilometres from District Four!"

"Yes," the voice replied. "You are here is to take part in the Hunger Games".

"What?!" Flynn screamed in disbelief, his voice rising. "I wasn't reaped, this isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair," the voice coldly answered. "Your father attempted to carry out an extremely threatening action to obstruct our peace. He failed and is now in custody." The voice paused. The only sound in the silence was the harsh rasp of Flynn's breath and the pounding of his heart.

"We have decided that in order to force your father to give us the information we need, we will use you against him. To do that we are sending you into the Games. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

There was a crackling sound that sounded like a radio transmission cutting out and light flooded the room.

A dart struck him in the shoulder, needle-sharp, a wave of cold radiating from where it punctured his skin. He was asleep before he hit the floor.

District 4- Summer Barca POV

Summer Barca slumped to the ground in defeat. The slap had hurt, but the punch was much, much worse. She refused to cry out, though. She wouldn't let them see her weakness.

Jessica Browen, the school bully kicked her in the stomach for good measure and swaggered away with her patrol of bodyguards following close behind, leaving Summer on the ground wincing in pain.

Summer's two best friends Styler and Pallas rushed to help her up. "Next time, Sparky, keep your comments to yourself," Skylar said, rolling her eyes.

Summer just grinned and spat the blood out of her mouth. "Yeah, right."

Pallas laughed and pulled Summer to her feet.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go to the reaping before you get yourself into trouble again."

Summer grinned again and grabbed her bag. The three of them raced each other to the Justice building. Summer laughed as they ran, leather jacket flying behind her. The trio slowed down as they approached the front of the building.

They were late. It had already started.

A lady at the front of the stage was already reaching into a glass jar. Summer never heard her name being called, but all the faces turned toward her as she approached the group.

She swore. I guess the sleepover is off then, Summer thought.

***

District 5 – Ellen Grace POV

Ellen Grace's life was perfect. She had it all. Money, books, toys and everything else a fifteen year old girl would want. Her family was among the most admired in the district.

She snorted to herself. How stupid her father had been to leave them. What would he do if he saw them now?

Putting down her jewel encrusted novel, she peered out the window. A slight crowd of peacekeepers were forming near the Justice building, readying everything for the event of the day, the Reaping. Her mother would be Reaper today and would be in charge of picking the children from district five. It was an honor, as well as a chance for her family to be in the spotlight.

She grabbed her bag and headed out of the house, pausing briefly to chat with her friends along the way. She walked briskly to the front office where her mother worked and opened the door.

There were heated voices coming from upstairs in her mother's office. "What do you mean I'm not Reaping?!" she heard her mother yell.

Ellen braced herself for an argument and slowly headed up the stairs.

District 5- Mircea Hawthorn

Mircea Hawthorn awoke instantly as the first drops of water touched his face. He jumped up, springing into the laughing face of his best friend Josh, but was too late to avoid the deluge of ice-cold water.

"What was that for?!" Mircea yelled, completely drenched from head to toe. He shook glittering drops out of his eyes to glare at the taller boy.

James put on best imitation of the Capitol accent. "Today is reaping day and it is time for you to be there, get moving NOW!"

Mircea rolled his eyes. Trust James to wake me up late, he thought as he quickly got dressed and jumped onto his bike. Not to mention the fact that he had done so in a way that got him completely wet - well, at least he didn't have to bother with taking a shower.

He rode his bike to the Justice Building and dumped it by the road, not bothering to lock it. He and James had their blood samples taken and quickly went to their group of boys. James immediately started chatting with the boy next to him, but Mircea watched the whole video.

The credits ended and a lady dressed in black came to the stage. Pecekeepers behind her carried a large brass pot.

The lady put her hands into the pot and pulled out two slips of paper with names carefully written on them.

"Our tributes for this year are…" the lady announced "Mircea Hawthorn and Ellen Grace, both fifteen years of age".

Mirchea pinched himself but it hurt just like it usually did. Looks like I'm awake he thought…. That really sucks!

District 6- Samatha Carter POV

Samantha Carter was smart for a twelve year old. In fact, she was probably the smartest twelve year old Panem had ever know. Unfortunately, it seemed that some things were beyond even her superior intellect.

So far, things had not gone according to plan. Instead of getting her name erased from the reaping list, she seemed to have made it certain she would be picked. Sweet talking the guard hadn't worked at all. She would have to try other methods to control him - though, on second thought...

Samantha stopped in her tracks as she realized something. Maybe going ot the games wasn't so bad after all. If she won, she would get money, fame and riches. Everything she wanted. And with her brains, the other tributes wouldn't stand a chance.

She grinned. The games might just be in my favor after all, she decided. The rest of the girls in District Six would never get reaped. She would make sure of that.

District 6-Ross Lenin POV

Ross Lenin was an ordinary kid. He had a loving mother and working father who was rarely home. The only things that marked him as different was the fact that he was currently being pushed to a stage by armed Peacekeepers.

The knowledge had yet to fully sink into his brain - he had been Reaped, he was going into the arena, and he was probably going to die.

Standing next to him was a small, cute twelve year old girl. When the girl first arrived on stage, she had been crying, but Ross could tell she had been faking it. Distantly, he wondered why. No one wanted to go to the hunger games and face certain death, did they?

He breathed slowly, trying to keep calm. He couldn't believe what had happened. The Reaper had chosen him. From hundreds of people in district six. He was clearly known to be the weakest person on the whole district.

Well, he thought... it was their fault. They were the ones who would have to put up with a weak tribute this year. They were the ones that would have watch him die.


	4. Reapings Part 3

**So its almost the end of the reapings. I just need D10,D11, and D12. So if you read could you please send me a trib from those districts. **

**Thanks, AD**

**District 7 Zach Lee POV  
**  
Zach Lee kicked out, aiming his leg at the punching bag. It impacted with a successful wham. As the blow connected. Zach opened his eyes. The kick had left a gaping hole in the punch bag and sand was slowly leaking out, forming a small pile on the floor.

There was a bang and the door to his bedroom was flung open.

"Zach!'' His mother yelled, furious. "That kick could be heard from downstairs!"

"Sorry," Zach said, not meaning it at all.

"And," his mother continued, spotting the damaged equipment, "that's the second punching bag you have broken this week. This time you're paying with your own money!" She took several deep breaths, eyes daring him to answer her. He waited until she closed her eyes and continued in a calmer tone. "Anyway, get your best clothes on, the Reaping starts soon."

"Yes," Zach said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I will do as you wish, almighty god."

His mother gave him one last look of disdain, and slammed the door on her way out. Her feet echoed though the house as she clomped downstairs.

Zach laughed to himself and lay back down on his bed.

Today's going to be fun, he thought, today is going to be a good day….

**Milah Tembovry POV D7  
**  
14th of July 2252

Dear Diary,

Today is reaping day, that's good. I get to wear my special clothes and mommy never lets me wear them otherwise.

Anyway I have to go soon, the reaping starts in five minutes.

If you never get written in again it's because I got reaped for the hunger games, but that's not going to happen. I am one person out of hundreds what's the chance of me getting picked? Right?

Bye, see you soon.

Love Milah.

Milah slammed the book shut; she had started keeping a diary ever since the new president had come into power. She hadn't filled many pages yet, but there was plenty of time, since there was no way she was getting Reaped today.

She pulled her new dress on and started applying makeup, squinting at her reflection as she brushed on mascara.

Twenty minutes later she was ready to go. She grabbed her hand bag and followed her mother outside, her sister trailing close behind.

The peacekeepers in red uniforms that she had never seen before grabbed her by the arms and pushed her into the line. The lady at the front injected a needle into Milah's skin and smirked when she flinched.

Milah rubbed the bruise forming on her arm where the peacekeeper had grabbed her.

What is with everyone today? Milah thought. First red peacekeepers and then some idiot of a lady evilly injecting fluid into people's bodies.

A lady at the front of the stage, also dressed in red, cleared her throat into the microphone and the noisy chattering stopped to be replaced by the icy silence.

The lady laughed, not a pleasant, beautiful laugh, but a malicious, evil laugh, as though she was ready to devour the children waiting to be picked.

Milah shuddered at the thought of that lady being an Escort.

The evil red lady reached her hand into the glass pot and pulled out a scrap of paper.

"And the tributes this year are…" the lady said, "Milah Tombosy and Zach Lee!" Milah barely had time to stutter before they injected a thin needle into her neck.

**Ella Moonstone POV D8  
**Ella Moonstone sprinted as fast as she could down the flat dirt track that had been dubbed by the mayor of the town as a "road".

The 18 year old girls chasing her were running as fast as they could, but they couldn't catch the smaller, shorter 16 year old as she sped down the road at breakneck speed.

The leaders of the gang chasing Ella slowed down a jog and yelled after her, jeering and cursing.

But Ella was oblivious to the words as she slowed down and dolphin dived into the window of her house. leaving the bullies growling angrily outside.

"What in the world," her father Rob began.

"...was that for?" her mother finished.

Ella burst into tears. "The bullies were chasing me again."

"Why?" her father asked.

"Because a boy called Chase likes me, but the girls want him to like them, so they hurt me ,so I stay away."

"Girls!" her father snorted. "I should have never had one."

Ella's mother was more kind as she soothed Ella, calmed her down, and coaxed her into a dress for the reaping.

Ella shrugged her mother away and opened the door. She stepped outside, already beginning to forget the morning's events.

Chase Saraway POV

Poor Ella, Chase thought. Those girls that had been trying to hit on him seemed like they were going to hurt her badly. At least she had escaped in the end.

Chase set his favorite book (The Last Rabbit) down on the table and put on his suit He walked out the door and was immediately swarmed by his pack of adoring fan-girls.

He finally escaped the pack and stood the line for the Reaping. He stood among the other boys, but most of them were staring in awe at his followers.

The escort, an eccentric lady dressed in yellow with bright blue hair, pulled the papers from the pot in the centre.

"The tributes are…" the lady yelled in a crazy voice, "Chase Saraway and Ella Moonstone!"

There were many gasps from his followers but he was oblivious to all of them as he slowly watched Ella walk up the stage.

**Tiberius Alestan POV D8  
**  
Tiberius Alestan was what normal people would call "a little bit weird".

For one, he wore glasses (which earned him many a rude comment and a smirk from his peers), and secondly, he was a bit awkward and never really made friends(AT ALL).

That didn't bother him, though, as he was mostly shy and anti-social and mainly kept to himself, only talking if forced or if he had to.

Only his family knew the reason he was shy and nonsocial. He had a slight stutter that he was terribly self-concious about. That was the reason that he kept to himself.

Today was a bit different than normal for him though. In fact, today was far from ordinary.

Today he would have to put his name in for the Hunger Games. He had put his name in a total of 17 times, so I guess you could say the odds weren't in his favour after all, no matter what the Escort might say.

His Dad put his old suit on Tiberius and kissed him good luck as he went out the door.

Tiberius walked down the road, muttering to himself, "M-may the odds be ever in your f-favour, ha ha, how f-fake…" He whispered this to himself over and over as he made his way to the town center.

**Katherine Jones POV D9**

Katherine Jones (or Kath, as everyone called her) was an outgoing type of person, always climbing trees and blowing up random things. Today was no different.

Kath lit the fuse with her lighter and quickly scrambled behind the old crate with her best friend Josh.

The stage exploded and the purple haired escort was blown off the stage along with a dozen red-clothed peace keepers and the poor Alestan boy.

Josh and Kath laughed and high fived, but there was a bang and two armed peacekeepers barged in, one carrying a tazer, the other a gun.

The peacekeeper swung the gun round and fired at Josh. Time seemed to slow down as Josh's smile faded, the look of happiness still on his face as he collapsed to the ground, lifeless.

Kath screamed, but the sound was muffled by a cloth they put to her mouth.

She slipped into sleep with the sickly sweet smell of chloroform flooding her system. One thought, and one thought only, remained: they had killed Josh.


End file.
